Hero Bros the Movie 2:Going to japan Trailers/TV Spots
Teaser Trailer(first shown on January 9 2017 (shows a black screen and the hero bros breathing) (then shows the Pawā gang) Pawā gang leader:are you guys ready to die Troy:no but the real question is are you ready to die (right when the hero bros and the Pawā gang were about to fight the screen goes black) Text:Hero bros the movie 2:Going to Japan Coming to theathers in Summer 2017 Trailer(first shown on January 23 2017) News: There's a gang in Japan called the Pawā and they are one of the most dangerous gang around (shows them killing cops and robbing the bank) the hero bros dad:Pack your bags you are going to japan All of the hero bros:WHAT Jack:Dad you can't said we are going to japan from out of nowhere (shows the Nickeloden Movies and the 21 century fox logo) (then shows the hero bros on a plane to go to Japan) (troy turns on the radio and the song is cut it) Roy:THIS IS MY SONG (Josh turns off the music) Chris:dude what the heck josh:that music sucks Troy:that was good music Josh:well it sucks Jack:and you are sucking all that stupidity (shows hero bros fighting the Pawā) Troy:Alright bros lets kick some butt Josh:you mean Ikutsu ka no o shiri kette mimashou Troy:what? Josh:it means lets kick some butt in Japanese Troy:I am this close of slapping you Text:hero bros the movie 2:going to Japan coming to theathers July 14th 2017 TV Spots They're Back(first shown May 3rd 2017) Annoucer:after 10 years of the first movie 7 years since the first show is over the bros are back on the big screen (the song bad blood starts playing) (then the hero bros starts fighting the pawā gang) Annoucer:Hero bros the movie 2:Going To Japan in theathers July 14 2017 rated PG 1,2,3 ACTION(first shown June 1st 2017) Annoucer:1,2,3 ACTION (Shows the hero bros fighting the Pawā while the song my boy,my bro starts playing) Annoucer:Hero bros the movie 2:going to japan in theathers July 14 rated PG Pawā is weak(first shown June 18 2017) Jack:hey guys did you know pawā means weak in Japan Josh:it actually means power in Japan Jack:good job josh you ruined my joke anyways hero bros the movie 2:going to japan in theathers July 14 Rated PG People are saying( July 1st 2017) Annoucer:people are saying hero bros the movie 2 is awesome,epic,just like the first one even has the same song as the first one Jack:stop being a buttsucker and stop cashing out all that butt sucking Annoucer:hero bros the movie 2:Going to Japan in theathers July 14 Rated PG Tomorrow( July 13 2017) Annoucer:tomorrow get ready for the sequel everyone is calling an epic movie Troy:let's do this Annoucer:Hero bros the movie 2:going to Japan in theathers Tomorrow Rated PG Now playing(first shown on July 14 2017) Annoucer:Join the hero bros on their adventure to japan in Hero bros the movie 2:going to Japan now playing Rated PG #1(first shown on July 28 2017) Annoucer:Get ready for the number 1 movie in america people are saying it's funny,amazing,and deserves to win an Oscar.Hero bros the movie 2:going to japan Now playing Rated PG